


Ghost of You

by universitykpop



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, gender neutral!reader, ghost!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: His happiness is your destiny. He just needs a little help along the way.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ghost of You

* * *

His eyes flutter open, sun rays shining through the blue tulle curtains. Yunho looks innocently beautiful in moments like this when he’s most vulnerable. Your eyes follow him go through his morning routine. The shirt tossed on the dresser from the night before is slipped over his head, and he stretches his arms up. Ruffling his hair lazily, he looks at the clock on his nightstand. It’s almost 1 in the afternoon. Neither of you is surprised he slept in this much.

As he leaves the room, you glance over noting his phone isn’t plugged in. He always forgets to charge it overnight. You lean over his bed to fix his oversight and hear the shower turn on in the other room.

The bathroom door is cracked, and you push it enough to step inside. Yunho’s eyes dart to the movement, toothbrush in mouth.

“When are they gonna fix that?” He grumbles to himself with his mouth full of toothpaste and shuts the door until it clicks.

You chuckle, gaze landing on the shower handle turned slightly to cold. He’s a hot shower kind of person; he must’ve been half asleep when turning it. You bump it a little more to the hot side.

His arm swiftly reaches in front of your face, nimble fingers gauging the water’s temperature. You stand back and allow him room to undress before stepping under the gentle spray. The smooth expanse of his back tempts you to reach out, but you don’t. Once he’s in with the curtain pulled, you quietly sneak out, making sure the door is closed all the way.

Yunho isn’t the best cook thus needs all the help he can get. You know he doesn’t have a clue what to make. First, you search through the refrigerator and move his tub of kimchi to the front. Next, you make sure he has a clean pan that’s big enough. It’s unsurprising that the only large one is dirty. Before he finishes in the bathroom, you wash the pan quickly in the sink and stow it away in the correct cabinet. Finally, you tidy up the living room but not enough for a noticeable difference.

Wiping away some dust on his bookshelf, you discover a framed picture of yourself. Teeth dig into your bottom lip holding back your emotions as you carefully lay it face down. Before you can seep into the past, the hairdryer turns on in the bathroom.

You seat yourself at the kitchen island waiting for Yunho to raid the fridge. It’s sad that you know his routine like the back of your hand, but the poor boy is pretty predictable. When he finally does, you judge him for settling on cereal. You always hate that he doesn’t eat something healthier.

He places the bowl in front of the stool next to you and goes to retrieve his phone. Once sat down, he slowly eats as he scrolls through social media apps with an occasional text message. It’s a quarter past two when he finally rinses his bowl and starts cleaning the apartment.

As he continues his chores into the bedroom, you slyly plug in his air freshener. He claims he can’t tell when the apartment smells weird, so it’s best that you turn it on when you notice. 

You hear the pitter-patter of his bare feet on the wooden floor and peer around to catch him running his hand through his hair. The feeling of his soft hair sliding past your fingers is something you miss. One of his favorite things is having his hair idly played with until he falls asleep. You loved having that kind of power over him.

A deep sniff brings you back to reality. Yunho finds the air freshener and scoffs.

“I swear this thing never works right.”

You roll your eyes and follow him back into the bedroom. He scans through his closet for something to wear. Simplicity is best for the day, and you know he’ll overthink what to wear. As he goes to the dresser, you find his red plaid flannel and pull the sleeve out further than the rest of his shirts.

Something lands on his bed causing you to glance back. Thank the stars he took out his ripped skinny jeans. Now you just hope he sees the flannel.

Relief washes over you when he resorts to grabbing the sleeve and tugs it off the hanger along with a clean white tee. You watch him change, remembering all the times you’ve done so before. Except, this time you’re not going to receive his usual cheeky wink after finishing, instead, his gaze lands back on the dresser.

Your faith in him plummets as he picks up his pink bucket hat. If he ruins that outfit with that goddamn hat, you’re going to strangle him. He hesitates before throwing it in the top drawer. You’re thankful, but it doesn’t belong in that one and he knows it. This is why he’s always losing things.

His phone chimes, beckoning him out of the room. With him distracted, you hurriedly switch it to the correct drawer but freeze as you behold the rest of the items inside. Your old hoodie and favorite t-shirt are folded neatly along with paper-clipped sticky notes of your handwriting, polaroids of your memories, and a small opal ring. Instinctively, you fidget with the same ring on your finger. When he changed the contents of this drawer you don’t know, but your heart aches knowing that’s why he didn’t put the hat there.

A loud clank down the hall pulls you back to the current moment. When you reach the kitchen, he already has the kimchi and large pan out on the counter. He opens a cabinet and takes a minute to reluctantly take the bag of rice down. The rice cooker is quickly produced from under a counter. This is what you were talking about when you said he isn’t the best cook.

While he sets up to cook the rice on the other side of the kitchen, you pull out the olive oil next to the stove before he can forget and cause the entire complex to evacuate. At this point, all you can do is sit back and watch.

Finding a spot at the island again, you rest your head on your hand becoming endeared by Yunho’s humming with random singing sprinkled in. He thinks his voice isn’t that good, but you could sit there listening to him all day. It’s soothing especially when he would hold you close in bed and gently sing in your ear.

During his little solo concert at the stove, the timer for the rice dings, but he doesn’t hear it. Sighing, you maneuver around the island and lightly shift the bag of uncooked rice enough to make a noise. Yunho glances over his shoulder before cursing under his breath and turning off the cooker.

You notice his slightly shaking hands and have the urge to brush your fingers through his hair to comfort him. He’s so nervous about tonight. Everything will be fine; you just know it, a gut feeling.

Around 5 o’clock, the doorbell suddenly sounds off in the background, and Yunho anxiously heads to the front door. Something makes him double-take and stop in his tracks. He lifts up your picture on the bookshelf and stares at it for a minute, his eyebrows scrunching together as he thinks. The doorbell rings again, startling him. He kisses it quickly and sets it in a drawer of the TV stand.

He cautiously answers the door.

“Hey.” His voice wavers from nerves.

“Hi, how are you?” The girl asks as he invites her in.

He smiles widely with the small talk.

Their laughter softens your worries. You sigh, content and relieved. Something just below your eyesight catches your attention. You glance down to find yourself glowing, fading into the light. Your time here is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
